Pequeña Magia
by Sara Lain
Summary: Sanosuke acude con Megumi a que le cure su mano, pero también decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos. No va resultando muy bien, y lo que comienza como una declaración fallida termina con ellos dos unidos sin poder separarse. [CAP.I: Pegado a tí]


**PEQUEÑA MAGIA**

………………………

**Capítulo I. Pegado a ti.**

Después de un largo día de trabajo, Takani Megumi se disponía a cerrar la clínica. Como el doctor Genzai se había ido a un congreso de medicina occidental en Osaka, la había dejado a cargo de todo, lo cual la complacía mucho pero a la vez la agotaba. Que el doctor confiara en ella y se fuera sin reticencias era muy bueno, pero atender a todos los pacientes del día más las urgencias que se presentaban, la dejaban extenuada.

-¡Uhm! Menos mal que ya es hora de cerrar...

Una vez que la puerta exterior estaba cerrada, Megumi buscaba el candado cuando la madera crujió y volvió a abrirse, mostrando a un sonriente Sanosuke recargado en ella.

-Qué hay, Kitsune-onna –saludó al entrar y volver a cerrar tras él-. Perdona la tardanza, pero no pude llegar antes porque...

-¡Ya estaba cerrando! –reclamó Megumi con voz irritada, cruzándose de brazos y observándolo con ojos fulminantes-. El día de hoy fue muy pesado, y te esperaba hace como... ¿medio día? –concluyó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No te alucines, tuve cosas muy importantes qué hacer antes de venir aquí... –repuso Sano como si nada, caminando al interior.

La doctora lo siguió, refunfuñando y resoplando exasperada. (_Cosas muy importantes... probablemente el mundo se detendría si dejaras de ir al sitio de apuestas_). Ya en el consultorio, resignada, volvió a recogerse el cabello (últimamente hacía mucho calor, por lo que ya trabajaba con cola de caballo) y comenzó a sacar los medicamentos que necesitaría.

-Hey, no te había visto peinada de esa manera –dijo el joven al verla de esa forma-. Creo que te ves más joven... hasta podrías pasar por hermana menor de Jo-chan.

-No digas tonterías, Tori-atama –respondió ella sin verlo, preparando las vendas y pomadas.

-No, esto es en serio... te ves linda así.

Megumi al escucharlo levantó la vista, esperando encontrar una sonrisa de mofa en su cara bronceada. Pero no la había, lo único diferente que notó fueron las mejillas un poco sonrojadas de Sano, que se mostraba inusualmente interesado en una telaraña del techo. Se puso un poco nerviosa por sus palabras, él nunca le había dirigido un cumplido así como así. _¿Vendrá ebrio?_ pensó suspicaz, pero la verdad era que no olía para nada a alcohol.

Sentándose junto a él, tomó su mano y la examinó con cuidado, dejando pasar el comentario. Ni siquiera le había agradecido, pero era que la había tomado tan de sorpresa que no pudo reaccionar como hubiese querido (o como debiese haberlo hecho).

-¿Y cómo va todo, ahora que no está el doctor aquí? –hizo plática Sagara después de un rato, fijando sus ojos castaños en ella. Hacía varios días que había aceptado que le gustaba, y bastante, por lo que estar solos y a esa hora lo tenía muy intranquilo-. ¿A cuántas personas has matado ya?

-No seas tonto ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? Grosero.

Sanosuke rió divertido, aún le agradaba hacerle bromas a su doctora. Con el corazón latiendo cada vez más aprisa, y procurando que ella no lo notara, intentó reunir el valor necesario para hablar con ella. Sano nunca había sido de las personas pasivas que esperan, o que no manifiestan lo que pasa por su cabeza por timidez. Nunca lo había sido, sin embargo Takani tenía algo que lo frenaba (quizá el saber que estaba enamorada de Kenshin, su mejor amigo), y en ese momento sentía que si no lo expresaba de inmediato no lo haría después.

-Oye, Megumi... hay algo que quiero decirte... –comenzó vacilante, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse lentamente.

-Dime –indicó la doctora aún concentrada en la revisión.

Necesitaba que ella lo viera a los ojos, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo: _¿Cómo se pide algo así…? _

_¡Tonto!, _se reprendió a sí mismo, negando imperceptiblemente:_ Pues de esa manera, simplemente pidiéndole que me vea… _ Carraspeó antes de hablar, pero una punzada aguda lo sorprendió, haciéndole retirar la mano involuntariamente.

-¿Te dolió? –preguntó Takani más para ella que para él, volviendo a tomar su mano-. Uhm... sí, supongo que se está infectando... Voy a tener que inyectarte un antibacterial, Tori-atama.

-¿Qué? –se espantó él, olvidando lo que había pensado decir-. ¿Inyectarme? Ah, no, ni lo sueñes. Ninguna aguja ha tocado todavía a Sagara Sanosuke.

-¿Qué, tienes miedo a las inyecciones? –rió maliciosamente Megumi, alzando una ceja al mirarlo y recargando en la mesa su brazo-. Nunca lo hubiese creído, Tori-atama miedoso de las agujas...

-¡Mph!. Cállate.

La mujer sonrió con burla y se levantó para alcanzar el gabinete de las medicinas.

-De acuerdo, por esta vez será a tu modo –comentó Takani revolviendo entre los frascos y recipientes, regresando a su lugar con una pomada en la mano-. En vez de inyección, voy a aplicarte este ungüento que actuará igual. Dame tu mano.

El joven obedeció, agradeciendo con una sonrisa ligera el que lo librara de la inyección y experimentando escalofríos ante el contacto gelatinoso del medicamento. Megumi lo frotaba en círculos, haciendo que se absorbiera por todo el dorso de su mano. _Es ahora o nunca_, se decidió Sano al sentir el ahora calorcito que emanaba de los suaves dedos de ella.

-Megumi... lo que quise decirte antes es que te necesito –una pausa, en la cual Megumi detuvo el masaje y bajó un poco la cabeza, expectante-. No quiero que te vayas a Aizu sin saberlo. Yo...

Ella esperó, ansiosa por escuchar lo que seguía. "Te necesito" no era precisamente una confesión de amor, por lo que quería oír lo demás. No obstante, Sanosuke no dijo nada más, simplemente se mordió el labio inferior intentando atrapar entre un torrente de frases la que más se adecuara a la situación: _estoy loco por ti, me gustas mucho, quisiera intentar algo... creo que te amo_. Pero pudo más la duda, y al final no escogió ninguna de ellas.

Megumi se sintió tonta, esperando inmóvil por palabras que no salían de la boca de Sano. Reprochándose el haberse ilusionado por tan poco (_seguramente me necesita para que lo siga curando, _pensó dolida), retiró sus dedos con rudeza, rompiendo el contacto de ambos.

-¡Eso es todo! –exclamó con voz más alterada de la que hubiese querido manifestar, enfadada-. Puedes vendarte tú mismo.

Pero el luchador la estrechó nuevamente, envolviendo su mano con la propia.

-Espera, no he terminado...

-Suéltame –pidió la joven, intentando zafarse. Él la retenía con fuerza, porque no podía soltarse-. Te digo que me sueltes...

El chico abrió los ojos, confundido, y extendió sus dedos... a pesar de que no había nada que los uniera, sus palmas no se separaban. Megumi frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la doctora al agitar su mano y ver que no se apartaban. Volvió a preguntar-: ¿Qué sucede, por qué no me sueltas?

-¿Qué no lo ves? –inquirió Sagara con voz extrañada. También intentó soltarse, pero sin éxito-. Creo que... estamos pegados.

Los dos se miraron fijamente por un segundo: ¿Pegados?

-Claro que no, eso es imposible –contradijo la chica con voz impaciente, observando fijamente la unión.

-¿Qué nos hiciste, Kitsune-onna? –quiso saber Sanosuke mientras con su mano libre jalaba la que estaba adherida a la de ella. Sentía la palma muy caliente, y eso no le estaba gustando nada-. Si querías que no me fuera, era más fácil que me lo dijeras, nada más...

-¡No digas idioteces, Tori-atama! –explotó Megumi, mirándolo con ojos de exasperación.

-Entonces lo único lógico es que te equivocaste, y en vez de ponerme tu famoso ungüento, nos untaste pegamento –le contestó el Cabeza de Gallo mirándola acusadoramente, con una expresión un tanto traviesa en el rostro.

-Por supuesto que no –se indignó ella, resoplando e inspeccionando el frasco que había usado. Se lo puso enfrente, con aires de superioridad-: Yo nunca cometería un error como ése ¿lo ves?

Sanosuke no dijo nada, realmente no tenía ganas de pelear... lo importante era separarse, por lo que se levantó y la llevó hasta la pila de agua (que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación), sumergiendo sus manos y probando a ver si funcionaba.

Todo fracasó: el agua, los medicamentos y sustancias que aplicó Megumi presurosa una y otra vez; las mil y un formas que ideó Sanosuke para separarse (como tirar cada uno a la vez, o alejarse en tanto ella se sujetaba de la puerta, o hacer palanca con diversos instrumentos, o intentar girar las palmas...); ni siquiera cuando probaron a unir más sus manos, para eliminar posibles burbujas de aire que suponían creaban el vacío que los sujetaba, pudieron lograrlo.

Varias horas después, sentados en el suelo y con la mano derecha de Sano reteniendo la izquierda de Megumi, aceptaron que no podían despegarse.

-Demonios –suspiró el joven, dejando caer la cabeza-. No se me ocurren más cosas para separarnos.

-¿Y ahora qué habrá pasado? –se preguntaba con voz cansada Megumi, observando sus manos que se veían rojas por tantos intentos que habían probado.

-Lo más importante sería –la atajó Sagara mirándola seriamente-: ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí ¿dónde se supone que vamos a dormir? –exclamó él mirando al techo-. Creo que tendré que quedarme por hoy...

-¡Eso nunca! –se escandalizó la chica cubriendo su rostro con el dorso de la otra mano-. No está el doctor, no podemos quedarnos aquí...

-¿Qué, prefieres ir a dormir a la casa abandonada? –objetó el luchador con ironía, lanzando chispas por los ojos. Por muy ensoñador que eso pareciera, la situación tampoco le agradaba a él. Claro que quería dormir con Megumi, pero en otras condiciones, no porque no hubiera otra opción-. ¿O te gustaría más el Dojo, para que todos se burlen de nosotros?

Takani reflexionó un poco, Tori-atama tenía razón. Además, no podían ir por la calle así como así, tomados de las manos como novios. _Lo sé, pero... ¿dormir juntos? Por supuesto que me encantaría, pero no porque no hay más opción..._

-Tienes razón –aceptó a regañadientes ella, levantándose y jalándolo a él-. Vamos a la habitación, estoy muy cansada y me arde la mano.

-No eres la única que sufre ¿sabes? –rezongó Sagara ante el tono fastidiado de la doctora-. Toda esta plaga la ocasionaste tú con tus menjurjes desconocidos.

-¡Tonto! Si no me hubieses tomado la mano ya estaría durmiendo, y sola.

-Ni creas que esto me emociona –replicó con desdén Sano, furioso internamente por el comentario (_¡yo y mi estúpido impulso!_)-. Yo no escogí dormir contigo.

-¡Pues yo nunca lo haría contigo! –saltó Megumi sin pensar ante el último comentario, de verdad la había molestado.

-¿Y quién habló de hacerlo? Sólo discutíamos el dormir juntos, yo jamás quise decir "hacerlo" contigo.

-¡Majadero!

-¡Bruja!

Mucho rato después, todas las luces estaban apagadas y sobre el futón se encontraban tendidos sobre sus espaldas Sanosuke y Megumi, totalmente vestidos y lo más separados que les era posible, pero aún sosteniéndose de las manos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

¡Holas! Tanto tiempo sin leernos, queridos lectores del Sano-Megumi. Jeje, a pesar de que hace un rato que tenía pensado subir una historia de mi pareja hetero favorita (que no era esta, por cierto), no lo había hecho por falta de tiempo... e inspiración. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Me gusta dedicar fics (lo he visto), y esta vez va para tres personas, que a pesar de que no escribo del Gallo y la doctora, siguen leyendo las historias que salen de mi cabecilla loca (incluso las de tipo yaoi!): Okashira Janet, Ayann y Gabyhyatt. Besos niñas.

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.


End file.
